Criado por changelings (re-subido)
by michi1003
Summary: Antes de los sucesos de la serie Chrysalis caminaba sin rumbo alguno y en su camino encontró a un bebé decide llevárselo a su reino para criarlo como su propio hijo pero hay algo con lo que no contó la madre del bebé lo esta buscado y lo peor es que la madre del bebé es la peor enemiga de Chrysalis, "mi cuerpo puede ser de un poni pero mi alma es de un changeling" dijo alegre
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** hola antes que nada quiero decir que el anterior " _Criado por changelings"_ lo borre por problemas familiares y en ese tiempo me sentía muy mal así que no tenía ánimos de seguir escribiendo pero eh vuelto y esperó que los anteriores seguidores de la historia me perdonen, la historia comienza antes de los sucesos de la serie antes del nacimiento de alguna de las portadoras no tan antes

 **...**

 **Capitulo 1: ¿yo madre?**

 **...**

Chrysalis estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno últimamente estaba pensando mucho, necesitaba conseguir el sentimiento de amor para alimentar a sus changelings ya que estos se empezaban a enfermar por la falta de amor y aunque los changelings podían generar el sentimiento de amor este no era lo suficientemente fuerte como el que generaban los ponis

culpaba a Celestia por no dejar que sus changelings recolectaran el amor que generaban los ponis ya que los guardias de Celestia usaban hechizos de revelación o de detección lo cual dificultaba la recolección de amor y algunas veces los changelings que iban a recolectar eran encarcelados algunos escapaban y otros nunca más se les volvía a ver

Chrysalis no quería hacer la guerra quería la paz pero claro que a pesar de todos sus intentos para llevarse bien con los ponis no habían funcionado y eso lo dejó muy claro Celestia cuando incendio su territorio, antes su territorio era un extenso y frondoso bosque pero ahora sólo era un lugar lleno de piedras y árboles muertos y claro que aquel incendio se llevó las vidas de varios changelings de jóvenes hasta ancianos y ahí fue que Chrysalis genero un gran odio hacia Celestia y a los ponis

Después de aquel suceso los changelings y los ponis peleaban constantemente aunque claro no todos los ponis sabían de la existencia de los changelings sólo los guardias de Celestia y uno que otro poni, Chrysalis a pesar de todo trató de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para proteger a sus changelings y si eso significa hacer la guerra lo haría si era necesario pero por ahora las peleas con los ponis habían disminuido así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso

Chrysalis paro de caminar para ver a su alrededor viendo que se encontraba en lejos de su territorio estaba en un bosque, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una zona peligrosa pero aún así no le tomó mucha importancia quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad, se acercó a un gran árbol y se sento debajo de este siendo cubrida por la sombra del árbol aún era de día así que volvería a su territorio cuando fuera medio día su mente tenía que procesar todo lo ocurrido con los ponis

Su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando escuchó gruñidos y aullidos de algún lobo a lo lejos de ella, esperó a que el ruido parará pero este se hizo más fuerte acabando con su paciencia así que se levantó y camino en dirección de donde provenía el sonido duro un rato caminando hasta que llegó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido mantuvo una distancia segura y vio por que tanto alboroto, parecia ser una pelea de Timberwolfs

Se quedó viendo por un rato hasta que algo atrajo su atención detras de uno de los Timberwolfs había una canasta, Chrysalis pensó que quizás la canasta estaba llena de comida ya que eso explicaría la pelea de los Timberwolfs pero quedó en shock al escuchar un llanto, si en la canasta había comida o mejor dicho a alguien a quien comer pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿que se iban a comer?, la curiosidad invadió a Chrysalis quería contenerse pero su curiosidad le ganó

Chrysalis activo su cuerno para usar un hechizo de invisibilidad y camino asiendo el menor ruido posible aunque los Timberwolfs parecían más interesados en su pelea como para escuchar los pasos de Chrysalis, cuando llegó a donde estaba la canasta se quedó paralizada ¿acaso lo que estaba viendo era un espejismo o era real? dentro de la canasta había un bebé de pelaje celeste, crin negra y ojos dorados estaba envuelto en una manta, el bebe no dejaba de llorar por el ruido que hacían los Timberwolfs

Por primera vez en su vida Chrysalis no supo que hacer lo que estaba viendo era algo imposible, ¿quien dejaría a un bebé en un bosque y en especial cerca del territorio de los changelings?, muchas preguntas se generaban en su cabeza pero todo aquello se borró cuando vio como uno de los Timberwolfs se acercaba a la canasta, Chrysalis se congeló al ver esto no sabia que hacer por suerte el Timberwolf fue embestido por otro y la pelea volvió a continuar

Chrysalis reaccionó y vio la canasta y después a los Timberwolfs tenía una cosa en claro los Timberwolfs querían comerse al bebé, Chrysalis estaba teniendo un duelo mental sobre salvar o no al bebé su odio hacia los ponis le decía que lo dejara pero ella sabía algo el bebé era inocente el no fue el que incendio su territorio y tampoco fue el que asesino a varios changelings, quizás se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer con su magia tomó la canasta prococando que el bebe se callara y lentamente camino lo más lejos posible de ahi

Cuando por fin estuvo lejos de los Timberwolfs dejó la canasta en el suelo y desactivó el hechizo de invisibilidad cuando hizo esto escuchó una pequeña risa de parte del bebe después de eso hubo un gran silencio, Chrysalis empezó a inspeccionar al bebé con la vista y el bebé sólo se quedo viendo a Chrysalis después de un rato Chrysalis decidió irse pero apenas se alejó el bebé lloró asiendo que Chrysalis parara, ¿y si los Timberwolfs volvían?, ¿donde estaba la madre del bebé?, Chrysalis suspiro y volvió a caminar

El llanto del bebé no paraba y Chrysalis paro cuando sintió una presión en su corazon lentamente se volteo a ver la canasta, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo ya que lo estaba dejando sólo sinceramente no quería hacerlo pero ella era un changeling y el un poni eran enemigos pero era cierto que el bebé no había echó nada a un changeling, Chrysalis se acercó a la canasta y cuando el bebé la vio paro de llorar y alzó sus cascos tratando de alcanzar a Chrysalis

Chrysalis se quedó impresionada por la acción del bebé pero no sabia que hacer ante eso pero no quería abandonar al bebe, Chrysalis tomó una decision con su magia tomó la canasta y empezó a caminar devuelta a su territorio, si no podia dejar al bebé entonces se lo llevaria sólo esperaba que sus changelings aceptaran su decisión, camino por varios horas hasta que por fin llegó a su territorio se sentio nerviosa con su magia tomó la mata del bebé y con ella lo cubrio, y siguió caminando rumbo a su castillo

Algunos changelings pasaron a su lado y hicieron una reverencia al ver a chrysalis y esta con gusto les devolvio la reverencia pero claro que la canasta llamó la atención y más con las risas del bebé asiendo que los murmuros se hicieran presentes entre sus súbditos aún así no le tomó importancia y siguió caminado cuando llegó a su castillo entró y camino así su habitación pero vio un gran obstáculo en su camino...su asistente

-Majestad ¿donde a estado?- pregunto su asistente

-Yo...¡fui a caminar!...y ¿que hiciste tu Cocoon?- pregunto Chrysalis con nervios

-Pues fui a ver como...espere ¿que hay en esa canasta?- pregunto Cocoon con intriga

-Ok ...e lo enseñaré pero por favor no grites- pidió Chrysalis para ver como Cocoon asentia

Chrysalis suspiro y con su magia sacó al bebé de la canasta vio como Cocoon se quedó paralizado y soltó un grito ahogado, Chrysalis empezó a explicar como lo había encontrado esperando una respuesta de su asistente aunque esperó un rato hasta que Cocoon reaccionará

-¿Entonces decidiste traerlo aquí?- pregunto su asistente

-Si...- respondió Chrysalis con nervios

-Mmm...¿entonces quiere decir que lo adoptó?- pregunto Cocoon

-Eehh...- pronunció Chrysalis se quedó pensando un rato vio al bebé quien trataba de alcanzarla con sus cascos -Que lindo- susurro

-¿Que dijo?- pregunto Cocoon extrañado

-Si, dije que si- respondió con nervios -Cocoon ¿crees que este bien que adopte a este bebé?- pregunto con preocupación

-usted sabe que los demás y yo jamás la juzgare, usted es nuestra reina y siempre a tratado de protegernos a echo mucho por nosotros y acepto su decision y se que los demás lo haran- dijo Cocoon para calmar los nervios de Chrysalis -entonces ¿quiere hacer pública su adopción?- pregunto

-si quiero que todos sepan sobre esto pero tenemos un problema- dijo Chrysalis con seriedad -¿que nombre debemos ponerle?- dijo para ver al bebé

-Si quiere puedo traerle un libro con nombres para bebes, de ahí saque el nombre de mi hija- sugirió Cocoon

-No creó que lo llamaré como mi padre- dijo Chrysalis para ver al bebe -Bee hive ||- dijo para sonreír

-Ok entonces iré a reunir a los demás anunciaremos la adopción en la noche así podrá pasar tiempo con el principe- dijo Cocoon para irse

Chrysalis estaba feliz con el nombre que había escogido ya que ella queria mucho a su madre que en paz descanse, vio que Bee aún seguía tratando de alcanzarla así que con su magia lo atrajo hacia su pecho ya que decían que a los bebé les gustaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de su madre ya que lo tranquilizaba, se sento y abrazo a Bee era extraño ya que ella nunca había abrazado a nadie ni siquiera a sus padres pero admitía que se sentía agradable, Chrysalis nunca imaginó ser madre

-Madre...me agrada- susurro alegre para ver a Bee -¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto para ver como Bee masticaba uno de sus cascos -creó que eso es un si- dijo para usar su magia para dejar a Bee en la canasta y con su magia tomó la canasta

camino hacia la cocina tendría que averiguar que comían los bebés ponis ya que no sabia, si sabía que los bebés changelings comían amor quizás debería buscar un libro sobre la crianza de los ponis para saber más sobre como criarlos y educarlos, pero para eso había mucho tiempo por ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por alimentar a su hijo admitía que se estaba empezando a encariñar con Bee,

 ** _Horas antes..._**

una yegua miraba buscando algo pero parecía no encontrarlo ya que estaba muy nerviosa y parecía que en cucualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco, buscaba y buscaba pero nada daba resultado y las lágrimas no paraban de salir estaba frustrada quería gritar pero no tenía las fuerzas, activo su cuerno y disparo un rayo al árbol más cerca de ella estaba enojada con ella misma

-mi bebe...perdoname- susurro con tristeza

Era extraño ella lo había abandonado y ahora lo quería de vuelta lo admitía fue una estúpida al abandonarlo, quería a su hijo lo quería devuelta empezó a rezarles a los dioses y a sus padres para que le devolvieran a su bebé, miró el cielo y vio que dentro de unas horas se haría de noche y ella tenía que llegar temprano a su hogar así que desplegó sus alas y voló tenía que levantar el astro lunar

 ** _Devuelta con Chrysalis..._**

Chrysalis estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, todos sus súbditos estaban en la sala del trono y ella estaba sentada en su trono mientras miraba como un changeling se acercaba a Bee y le puso un collar de plata que tenía incrustado una esmeralda símbolo de fuerza y felicidad, después los changelings más viejos dieron sus bendiciones después de eso cada uno volvió a su lugar y un gran grito se escuchó

-¡LARGA VIDA AL PRINCEPE BEE HIVE ||¡- gritaron los changelings

Chrysalis se alegró aunque sentía un mal presentimiento pero no le importó así que fue el momento del banquete y así que todos fueron a comer, algunos hablaban otros sólo comían y reían de algunos comentarios, Chrysalis tenía a Bee entre sus cascos y lo mecía ya que este estaba profundamente dormido, también ella tenía un poco de sueño había sido un día muy cansado

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **...**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado dejen un review sobre su opinión o pregunta, esperó verlos en el siguiente capítulo claro que tardare un poco en subirlo además de que ya están cerca los exámenes de colé y tengo que subir la nota de matemáticas es que soy muy mala en matemáticas soy como mi mama, bueno adios queridos lectores**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

 **Capítulo 2: El pasado**

 **...**

Fuego...era lo único que había junto a los gritos de terror de los changelings, el fuego los quemaba sin importar que ellos estuvieran vivos los gritos de dolor, miedo y suplica no paraban y donde estaba su reina en todo ese caos...pues estaba encadenada a un árbol y en su cuerno tenía un anillo anti-magia, los ojos de Chrysalis estaban llenos de lágrimas saladas las cuales no paraban de salir, trato de romper esas cadenas pero nada funcionaba no importaba cuantas veces golpeara las cadenas con sus cascos estas seguían sin ningún rasguño, la desesperación la consumía y las lágrimas no querían parar ¿que había echó para merecer eso?...escuchó las pisadas de alguien acercándose, pero ella no les tomó importancia y siguió viendo el suelo tratando de idear una manera de salir de esa situación

-No puedes salir de esta Chrysalis- susurro una voz femenina demostrando odio en su tono de voz

Chrysalis sólo se enojo estaba harta de todo, del caos, de la vida y de la poni que le hablaba, levantó su cabeza para ver a la causante de todo ese caos encontrándose a una alicornio blanca quien tenía un rostro serio, odiaba esa cara de superioridad

-¡Pudrete Celestia!- grito Chrysalis con odio

-Sabes...la única que debería pudrirse eres tu- dijo Celestia para voltear a ver todo el caos que había creado

Chrysalis escucho los gritos de algunos de sus changelings a siendo que se sintiera culpable asi que hizo algo que jamás en su vida había echó...suplicar por piedad

-Por favor dejalos en paz ellos no te han echó nada- suplico Chrysalis queriendo que los gritos de dolor pararan

-Lo haré...cuando me digas donde esta- dijo Celestia para ver el cielo

-...no se donde esta...- dijo Chrysalis para ver como Celestia volteaba a verla

-¡Mentiras! ¡Yo se que sabes donde esta! ¡Si no me lo dices buscaré la solución para que me digas donde esta!- grito Celestia con ira

-Así, ¡como la solución que tomaste de enviar a tu hermana a la luna!- grito Chrysalis para herir emocionalmente a la gobernante de equestria -¡aceptalo Celestia!, ¡culpame todo lo que quieres pero yo no tengo a Crystal ni se donde esta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

Celestia sólo se quedó viendo como la reina de los changelings bufaba, las palabras que dijo le provocaron una gran ira susurro una palabra... _maldita,_ para activar su cuerno y apuntarle a Chrysalis después de eso Chrysalis sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo y después todo se volvió oscuro, después de un rato Chrysalis abrió los ojos y vio que las cadenas que la tenían atrapada habían desaparecido

Se levanto con dificultad y vio como aquel lugar al que una vez llamó hogar era sólo cenizas, el fuego se había apagado y habían varios escombros de lo que fueron una vez parte de unas casas no había señales de vida, sentia que lo había perdido todo su hogar, sus changelings, todo eso por culpa de Celestia en un arranque de ira contra los changelings, lo único que hizo Chrysalis fue acostarse en el frío suelo esperando su muerte

Ya no tenía razones para seguir viviendo todo lo que una vez amo había sido destruido, ella siempre prometio proteger a sus changelings pero no pudo cumplir con esa promesa y ahora sólo quería morir fue un fracaso como reina y se sentía culpable, no le importó el dolor que sentía en ese momento ya que sentía que se lo merecia cerro sus ojos para esperar su muerte pero sintió como alguien la movía, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver pero su vista estaba borrosa

-Majestad, ¡despierte por favor!- grito una voz familiar asiendo que Chrysalis sorprendiera

-Cocoon- susurro Chrysalis sin fuerzas

-No se preocupe todo estara bien...¡la encontré!, ¡traigan medicina!- grito Cocoon

Chrysalis vio como unas figuras la rodeaban y pronto sintió un ardor en su cuerpo, pero el dolor desapareció y fue cambiado por alivio, después de eso la vista de Chrysalis volvió a la normalidad pudo ver que las figuras que la rodeaban eran sus changelings se sorprendió ya que pensó que el incendio había matado a todos los changelings pero por lo que veía parecía ser que no

-Lo siento fui un fracaso con reina no merezco su compasión- susurro Chrysalis con tristeza se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido

-Usted no es un fracaso es nuestra mejor reina se lo mostrare ¿cree poder levantarse- pregunto Cocoon

-creó que si- respondió Chrysalis para tratar de levantarse

Unos changelings se acercaron para ayudar a Chrysalis cuando finalmente se pudo mantener de pie, Cocoon la guió hacia una cueva aunque Chrysalis no entendía que tenía que ver la cueva con demostrar que ella no era un fracaso hasta que se paralizó a ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la cueva, la cueva estaba llena de changelings de jóvenes hasta ancianos

-¿como es posible?- pregunto Chrysalis asombrada

-no se acuerda usted me pidió que llevará a todos los changelings a un lugar seguro- respondió Cocoon -aunque no pude llevar a todos los changelings aquí ya que los soldados de Celestia me lo impidieron- dijo con tristeza pero sonrió para ver a su reina

La culpa que cargaba Chrysalis desapareció, ¿quizas Cocoon tenía razón, ella no era un fracaso como reina? se calmó y empezó a pensar en lo que debían hacer, tomaría tiempo volver a reconstruir el reino además que habían perdido mucha comida cuando se desató el caos provocado por Celestia, llevaria tiempo pero estaba segura que lograrian salir de esa situación, a pesar que el momento era alegra lloró un poco ya que por un momento creyó a ver perdido todo

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, ¿todo fue un sueño? aunque claro que eso había sido real ya que paso hace meses atrás, suspiro y se sento en la cama últimamente tenía sueños sobre su pasado, movió su cabeza para ver que al otro lado de la cama estaba Bee quien dormía tranquilamente, Chrysalis se acercó a Bee y se acostó a su lado aún era muy temprano así que no tendría ningún problema si dormí un poco mas pero tocaron la puerta de su habitación evitando que pudiera dormir

-¡Hora de levantarse majestad!- grito Cocoon del otro lado de la puerta

Chrysalis se levantó de la cama con pereza y se acercó a una cómoda para tomar su corona y ponérsela, dio una última mirada a Bee quien seguía durmiendo noto que estaba templando, se preocupó y busco en los cajones de la comoda hasta que encontró una la tomó y con ella arropó a Bee, se tranquilizó cuando vio que Bee dejó de temblar así que Chrysalis salio de su habitación encontrándose a Cocoon quien bostezaba y además de eso se le notaban unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-¿Volvio a pasar?- pregunto Chrysalis preocupada

-Si...aún no lo supera- respondió Cocoon para volver a bostezar dejando a una pensativa Chrysalis

 _ **En canterlot...**_

una yegua paseaba por un parque admirando a aquellas que pasaban a su lado, esa pudo ser su vida pero no abandonó a su propio hijo en aquel bosque y cuando fue a buscarlo no lo encontró se odiaba así misma por tomar aquella decisión de abandonar a su hijo, ¿pero por que lo abandonó en aquel bosque? quizás no estaba razonando cuando lo abandona pero eso ya no importaba varias veces se pregunto que le había ocurrido a hijo, sabía que en aquel bosque habían muchos depredadores no quería imaginar que alguna bestia se había comido a su hijo, quería llorar por todo lo que había echó

-¡Princesa Celestia!- llamó alguien asiendo que la yegua volteara a ver

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto para ver a un guardia real

-Su sobrina se volvió a escapar- dijo el agitado

Suspiro ya era la quinta vez en la semana, empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo ella ya sabía donde podría estar su sobrina tardó unos minutos en llegar al castillo, entró y empezó a recorrer los largos pasillos subió unas escaleras hasta que llegó a su destino...su habitacion entró sin que la puerta hiciera ruido y pudo observar a una potrilla quien observaba un cuadro en la pared, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la potrilla y se puso a observar el cuadro

-Perdon- susurro la potrilla con temor

-esta bien no te regañare pero ¿que te esta pasando?, últimamente te has estado escapando- pregunto la gobernante de equestria

-yo sólo quería verla- respondió la potrilla con trizteza sin despegar su vista del cuadro

Celestia se puso a observar el cuadro más detalladamente en el salian tres yegua, en el centro había una alicornio de baja estatura quien tenía el pelaje azul claro, crin celeste y ojos turquesa, en la derecha salía una alicornio un poco más alta que la anterior tenía el pelaje rosa oscuro, crin morada con mechones rosa claro y fojos azules y fnalmente en la derecha salía Celestia, todas las alicornios del cuadro y de tres de ellas estaba el castillo

-me hubiese gustado haberla conocido- dijo la potrilla para caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación -Perdón por los molestias tía Celestia- dijo para salir por la puerta

-¡Cadence, espera!- grito asiendo que la potrilla parará y se volteara a verla -Cuando termine de hacer unas tareas ¿si quieres podría contarte un poco sobre tu madre?- dijo y vio como una gran sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de su sobrina

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Cadence emocionada

-Enserio- dijo Celestia para ver como su sobrina se alegraba

-Espera antes puedes decirme el nombre de mi madre- pidió Cadence

-Crystal, su nombre era Crystal- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

Después de un rato Cadence se fue dejando a Celestia sola, se puso a observar el cuadro con nostalgia por un momento dudó sobre contarle a Cadence sobre su madre ya que Celestia no sólo buscaba a su hijo si no que también buscaba a hermana Crystal, cuando el imperio de cristal fue tomado por el rey Sombra el imperio desapareció y también lo hizo Crystal, Celestia paso años buscando a su hermana y en ese tiempo encontró pistas que la llevaron a indicar que los changelings tenían a Crystal, pero cuando fue su ira desato, incendio y destruir todo el territorio no encontro a Crystal, temía decirle a Cadence que su madre estaba muerta quería creer que Crystal estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte y que su desaparición fue provocada por los changelings, odiaba a los changelings por eso y por otras cosas más pero por ahora quería descansar de todo eso

 ** _Con_ _Chrysalis_...**

Chrysalis estaba haciendo levitar una pluma ya que estaba calculando algunos numeros, en los últimos días los changelings no habían recolectado el suficiente amor para alimentar a todos así que Chrysalis estaba tratando de que todos tuvieran una porción razonable de amor lo que más le preocupaba eran las crías de changelings ya que estas al ser muy jóvenes necesitaban alimentarse de más amor que los adultos lo cual dificultaba su labor ya que algunos changelings podrían quedar sin comer y eso no le parecía justo

A veces Chrysalis no comía por un tiempo ya que prefería repartir su porción de amor a los que más lo necesitaban, no le parecía justo que sus changelings trabajaran tan duro para no comer y no le importaba si esto significaba que ella no comería por un tiempo después de todo ella podía comer frutas y otras cosas pero aunque así eso no ayudaba mucho ya que aúnque comiera eso no la llenaria, también si no comía suficiente podría enfermarse y incluso podría morir si no consumía amor por un tiempo

Extrañaba los tiempos de antes en donde recolectar amor era muy fácil y siempre había suficiente para todos, incluso sobraba para el día siguiente pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado recolectar amor era más difícil y a veces algunos changelings quedaban sin comer, cuando Chrysalis era más joven buscó una fuente de amor alternativa pero muchos de los seres que habitaban en equestria sólo producían el sentimiento de avaricia, odio y ira, así que la búsqueda de una fuente de amor alternativa fue descartada

-¿Majestad puede ayudarme con esto?- pregunto Cocoon, Chrysalis volteo a verlo viendo que Cocoon cargaba a Bee

Chrysalis utilizo su magia para tomar a Bee y ponerlo en sus cascos, después de eso Chrysalis decidió descansar así que jugó un rato con Bee hasta que este se durmio, Chrysalis observaba como dormía Bee haciendo que sintiera un poco de ternura al verlo, Chrysalis suspiro aún se preguntaba sobre los padres de Bee tenía miedo que algún día Bee le preguntara por que no se parecía a ella o a los demás changelings y Chrysalis estaba muy segura que no sabría que responder pero por ahora quería disfrutar del momento con su hijo

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **...**

 **Nota:** Esperó que les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows, un saludido a mis lectores y lectoras silenciosos quienes leen pero no dejan su de verdad aprecio que lean la historia.

 **Spinal1284:** gracias y te estaré vigilando has adivinado mucho así que te estaré observando será mejor que te cuides (-.-) okno XD

 **Anonimo:** no te preocupes no dejaré la historia inconclusa, estoy feliz de que te guste y tranquilidad no me haces sentir presionada

 **PinkieNeko09:** gracias PinkieNeko-chan por el apoyo, aquí esta la continuación esperó que te guste si mucha gente va mal en matematicas esperó salir en el examen

 **HIRLEGAN:** "eliminaras" no entiendo pero no importa de mando un saludo y esperó verte en los siguiente capítulo

Bueno me despido esperó verlos en los siguiente capítulo, dejen su review sobre su opinión o pregunta adiós queridos lectores y lectoras bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** holis eh vuelto ya casi terminan los exames lo cual significa más tiempo para escribir así que saque un poco de tiempo para escribir mientras término de hacer los últimos exámenes esperó que lo disfruten

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3: La vida**

 **...**

Celestia estaba mirando un papel llevaba horas sin dejar de leerlo, se sentía mal con sólo leer lo que decían ese papel, eran muchas las emociones que sentía pero la que más sentía era culpa, la hacia sentir horrible pero ella misma sabía que se lo merecia lo que había echó estuvo mal, volvió a leer el papel y susurro lo que decía para sentirse más culpable

-Acta de nacimiento...- susurro en voz baja para llorar en silencio

Ella misma se estaba auto-castigando, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir esperando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla y que esos papeles desaparecieran pero no ocurrió por lo cual se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde el principio hasta el fin, pensó que quizás el mundo la estaba castigando por todo el mal que había echó hacia los changelings pero ella sentía que se lo merecian, así que siguió pensando y recordó el inició de todo aquello que la hacia sentir culpable

 ** _Flash Back_ _..._**

 _Celestia estaba en shock viendo como una poni con bata la estaba viendo, se encontraba en un hospital y lo que le había dicho la poni que estaba enfrente de ella era algo que al principio lo tomó como una broma pero viendo la cara de seriedad de la poni supo que eso era verdad se sintió aterrada empezó a temblar por culba del miedo que sentia en ese momemto_

 _-No es posible... Por favor digame que esto es una broma- suplió esperando que aquello fuera sólo una broma_

 _-Lo siento princesa pero esto es verdad, los resultados no mienten usted esta embarazada- dijo la doctora para ver como Celestia temblaba_

 _._

 _Celestia estaba corriendo vio como se acercaba a una casa y rápidamente se metió en esta, empezó a buscar por toda la casa pero no encontró a nadie vio que en una mesa había un sobre así que se acercó a el y con su magia lo tomó, no estaba segura de abrirlo pero al final la curiosidad le ganó así que abrió el sobre y sacó de este una carta, lo empezó a leer cada palabra cuando término de leer con furia tiro la carta y lentamente retrocedió pero aún así podía ver claramente las palabras escritas en el papel, estuvo un rato quieta sin decir nada pero leyó en voz alta lo que decía la carta_

 _-me iré...no se cuanto tiempo pase hasta que vuelva podrían ser años...pero volveré por ti sabes que te amo...- dijo Celestia con una voz quebradiza_

 _Habían muchas más cosas escritas en la carta pero no las quería leer sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, estaba sola sin sus hermanas sin nadie a quien recurrir y ahora no podía recurrir a su amado por que este se había ido, pero como decía la carta que dejó su amado iba a volver pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que vuelva?_

 _._

 _Celestia estaba acostada en una cama ,estaba agotada fueron las horas más difíciles de su vida al menos todo ya había pasado así que se puso a observar la blanca habitacion, suspiro con cansancio y lentamente cerro los ojos para poder dormir en paz la cual no duro mucha al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta, se sentó y observó para ver quien fue el que la había interrumpido encontrando a una poni quien empujaba una cuna la cual tenía unas pequeñas ruedas que facilitaba su transporte_

 _-Hola princesa esperó no haberla molestado- dijo la poni para empujar la cuna y dejarla al lado de Celestia_

 _-No se preocupe...y ¿como esta el o ella?- pregunto con seriedad_

 _-Es un el y no se preocupe se encuentra bien, ¿quiere verlo?- pregunto la poni con una sonrisa_

 _-No, no gracias por ahora quiero descansar- pidió Celestia_

 _La poni hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitacion, Celestia se volvió a acostar y trató de volver a dormir pero algo la inquietaba y ella sabia que lo que la inquietaba era lo que habia dentro de la cuna así que se sentó y se quedó viendo la cuna que se encontraba a su lado, habían paso unos meses de su embarazo y ahora cerca de ella estaba el ser que había habitado su vientre por meses, pudo ver que dentro de la cuna había una manta de color celeste la cual cubría al ser que era su hijo, la curiosidad de saber como era su hijo hizo que la princesa se debatiera mentalmente si quitar la manta y ver a su hijo de sangre o no verlo_

 _Al principio cuando supo que estaba embarazada no quizo creerlo pero al pasar los días supo que tenía que esconder su embarazo, uso varios hechizos para ocultar su vientre y pago para que los médicos que sabían sobre su embarazo no dijiera nada pero claro que eso le dificultó ya que algunos médicos decían que no tenía nada de malo estar embarazada por lo cual tuvo que amenazarlo para que no dijiera nada pero la que le costo callar fue a la doctora que le había dado la noticia de su embarazo la cual se reusó varias veces pero al final Celestia la amenazó diciendo que si quería que su familia estuviera a salvo sería mejor que se mantuviera callada, aquella amenaza fue suficiente para que la poni se mantuviera callada_

 _Como siempre su curiosidad le ganó y con su magia quitó la manta revelando a un pequeño poni terrestre de color celeste y crin negra quien dormía profundamente, Celestia se quedó impresionada ya que el potrillo no se parecía a ella pero con sólo verlo sabía que era su hijo se quedó viendolo por un rato más admiraba lo pequeño y fragil que era su hijo, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tenía que tratar de no encariñarse ya que después de unos días lo iba a abandonar para eso había creado el plan de hace meses para abandonar, ella no creía poder cuidar a un bebe por que jamás quizo ser madre lo veía como un obstaculo en su vida, un simple error_

 _._

 _El bosque cerca del territorio de los changelings era un lugar perfecto para abandonar a su hijo y en ese bosque se encontraba Celestia viendo la canasta donde había metido a su hijo, la canasta estaba en el suelo y dentro el pequeño trataba de alcanzar a su madre pero esta sólo se alejo lentamente, podía escuchar el llanto de su hijo pero trató de ignorarlo y mantener la compostura aún así sus ojos dejaron salir algunas lagrimas, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión ya no había vuelta atrás desplegó sus alas y salió volando de ahí sin mirar atrás y mientras se alejaba volando pudo oír unos aullidos pero jamás miró atras muy en el fondo lamentaba lo que estaba haciendo pero no había vuelta atras_

 ** _Fin Flash Back..._**

claro que ella había vuelto al bosque para buscar a su hijo pero este ya no estaba y cuando vio que en el suelo habían marcas de garras y al recordar los aullidos pensó lo peor, pero eso era el pasado ahora sólo tenía que pensar en el futuro y mantener la seguridad para sus súbditos a veces se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si Luna hubiese estado , quizás todo sería diferente no sólo llevaba la carga de abandonar a su hijo si no que también llevaba la carga de haber mandado a su propia hermana al gran astro lunar, estaba sola y ella misma había sido la causan de de su soledad

No podía contar con Cadence ya que esta pasaba su mayor tiempo estudiando o explorando canterlot así que normalmente estaba sola, pasaba su tiempo encerrada en su habitación firmando papeles lamentaba vivir en un castillo ya que hacia que se sintiera más sola era ilógico vivir en un gran castillo si sólo vivían ella y Cadence, a pesar de todo siempre trataba de mantener la compostura en situaciones dificiles mucho más por que los elementos de la armonía habían dejado de funcionar y temía que algún ser maligno quisiera atacar equestria en especial los changelings su vida era complicada

 ** _Con Chrysalis..._**

En un tunel subterráneo Chrysalis junto a Cocoon caminaban siguiendo unas antorchas que habían en la pared, hacia tiempo que Chrysalis no bajaba al subterráneo ya que era para protegerlo el subterráneo era un lugar muy importante para los changelings, por eso los changelings vivían en la superficie para que Celestia no atacara el subterráneo aunque también era por que les gustaba vivir al aire libre, en un subterráneo no había mucho que hacer y ver en cambio la superficie era o mejor dicho fue un lugar que a primera vista le encanto a los changelings

Cuando los changelings vivían en el subterráneo no mucho podían salir los únicos que podían hacerlo eran los changelings encargados de recolectar alimento pero todo cambio cuando Chrysalis salió por primera vez a la superficie y desde ese día los changelings decidieron vivir en la superficie aunque de vez en cuando bajaban al subterráneo, Chrysalis vio el final del túnel y suspiro era un gran día por lo que su presencia era requerida

Al final del túnel había una gran habitación (por asi decirlo) en la cual había algunos changelings quienes estaban cada uno con su pareja y cada pareja estaba cerca de un gran capullo que están en el suelo, Chrysalis sonrio y vio a cada pareja centro su atención en una pareja la cual se veían asustados y no como estarlo si después de todo su cría estaba naciendo, en el capullo se hizo un pequeño hueco el cual se hizo más grande ya que de el se asomaba una pequeña cabeza después de unos segundos del capullo salió una cría de changeling la cual empezó a tratar de levantarse, los padre de la cría lo agarraron y sonrieron aliviados

Al poco tiempo los otros capullos se abrieron y de estos salieron más crías las cuales fueron agarradas por sus padres, Chrysalis estaba feliz la nueva generación de changelings había nacido sin ningun contratiempo agradecía que en ese día Celestia no se había atrevido a atacar su reino, " _la guardería"_ era un lugar de vital importancia ya que de ahí nacían todas las generaciones de changelings era el único lugar donde Celestia no tenía conocimiento alguno así que por el momento estaba a salvo de los ataque de la gobernante de equestria

Chrysalis fue a dar sus felicitaciones a los padres y de paso revisó la salud de las crías verificando que a estos no les faltará comer amor, después de un rato Chrysalis y Cocoon salieron de ahí para salir a la superficie y dirigirse al hogar de Cocoon ya que Chrysalis le pidió a la esposa de Cocoon que cuidara de Bee, cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Cocoon pararon al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la casa Cocoon alarmado entró a su casa y detrás de el Chrysalis le siguió aunque quedó estática al ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de la casa

Una changeling gritaba desesperada mientras que una cría de changeling quien tenía una crin de color rojo estaba mordiendo un casco delantero de Bee mientras que Bee con su otro casco delantero empujaba la cabeza de la pequeña changeling en un intento de que esta dejara de morderle después de un rato Bee logró que la cría dejara de morderlo pero Bee le devolvió el mordisco y ahora era la pequeña changeling quien con su casco trataba de alejar a Bee, Chrysalis al ver esto soltó una risa lo cual sorprendió a Cocoon ya que hacia tiempo que Chrysalis no reía

Después de unos segundos Cocoon separó a la cría de Bee, Chrysalis se quedó observando como Cocoon cargaba a la cría y como se acercaba a su esposa y la beso, Chrysalis suspiro ya que al ver esto recordó a las miles de parejas con crías que había en su reina aún no superaba las muertes de los changelings en aquel incendio que provocó Celestia muchos de los changelings eran padres y algunas crías quedaron sin un padre o una madre o incluso sin ninguno quedando huérfanos, la vida era difícil lo único que quería Chrysalis era poder proteger a sus changelings aunque eso se había dificultado a pesar de todo agradecía no estar sóla como antes tenía a Bee quien le hacia compañia, Chrysalis trataría de hacer todo lo posible para proteger a sus changelings si eso significa arriesgar su vida

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **...**

 **Bueno esperó que les haya gustado y con esto creó que eh respondido algunas preguntas, bueno queridos lectores y lectoras esperó verlos en el siguiente capítulo y también a mis amados silenciosos quienes esperó que se animen a dejar su hermoso review pregunten lo que quieran yo les contestaré, esperó recibir sus reviews por cierto salí bien en matemáticas así que me pondré a celebrar ya que tengo más tiempo libre para escribir pero no prometo nada, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** hola antes de empezar voy a decir que en la historia Luna esta en la luna (XD suena raro lo se pero es culpa de que Luna se llame Luna) osea Celestia envió a Nightmare moon a la luna y después de muchos años conoció al padre de Bee, por eso en la historia Cadence es una potrilla por que aun no a pasado los acontecimientos de la boda en canterlot ni las aventuras de Twilight con sus amigas

 **...**

 **Capítulo 4: el tiempo pasa**

 **...**

En una habitación se podía ver que la puerta de un armario estaba medio abierta hasta que esta se cerro, dentro del armario se podía escuchar una lenta respiración la cual se volvió agitada al escuchar el ruido de una puerta abriéndose después de unos segundos se escucharon pasos que cada vez se hacían más sonoros conforme se acercaban al armaria, el ser que estaba dentro del armario trató de calmar su respiración para hacer el menor ruido posible, después de unos ratos los pasos pararon dejando la habitación en un silencio tenso el cual dejó de serlo al escuchar de vuelta los pases pero estos se alejaban y después de eso se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba, dejando que el ser que estaba dentro del armario pudiera respirar tranquilamente

De repente la puerta del armario se abrió dejando ver a una gran sombra, se escuchó un grito de terror después de eso se pudo ver que arriba de la sombra se prendió una luz verde la cual iluminó todo el armario dejando ver la cara de el ser que la provocaba quien era nada ni menos que Chrysalis

-Bee- dijo Chrysaliss con seriedad para ver a un pequeño potrillo de color celeste quien tenía un rostro de terror

-¡No! ¡Alejate!- grito el nombrado quien trató de salir del armario pero no lo logró por que Chrysalis lo agarró con su magia haciéndolo levitar

-¿Sabes que hora es?- pregunto Chrysalis con una sonrisa malvada

-¡No lo digas!- pidió Bee

-Hora de un baño- dijo Chrysalis para sonreír ampliamente

-¡No!- grito Bee rendido

Después de eso Chrysalis salió del armario junto a Bee quien pataleaba tratando de liberarse de la magia de Chrysalis lo cual no funcionaba, mientras que Bee trataba de liberarse Chrysalis se lo llevó a un cuarto donde había una tina llena de agua, cuando Chrysalis estuvo lo suficientemente cerca soltó a Bee dejándolo caer dentro de la tina se podían escuchar las quejas de Bee las cuales eran ignoradas por la reina de los changelings quien se encontraba ocupada lavando el cabello del potrillo

-Cuando sea rey voy a prohibir los baños- se quejó el potrillo -Así que ya no podrás darme uno-

-Apenas tienes 6 años así que habrá muchos baños hasta que seas rey- comentó Chrysalis pero se sintio mal ya que ella podía vivir muchos años ya que era por asi decirlo inmortal en cambio Bee no ya que era un poni terrestre

-¡Pero odio bañarme mama!- reclamo Bee

Chrysalis se quedó callada dando por finalizado la conversación, después de terminar de darle un baño a Bee y de secarlo Chrysalis lo tomó con su magia y lo colocó en su lomo para empezar a caminar fuera de ahí en dirección a la sala del trono, al llegar se encontraron a Cocoon quien no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos parecía estar nervioso y se podía escuchar que estaba murmurando algo, Chrysalis entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo así que bajo a Bee de su lomo

-Cariño ve a jugar a fuera- le susurro Chrysalis a Bee quien de inmediato asintió y salió de ahi dejando a Chrysalis quien se acercó a Cocoon -...Cocoon- llamo provocando que el mencionado pegara un salto del susto pero se calmó al ver a Chrysalis

-Majestad no la había visto me asusto- dijo Cocoon agitado

-Perdón...y ¿puedo saber por que estabas tan nervioso?- pregunto Chrysalis para ver como Cocoon se ponía nervioso

-Pues~ ¿se acuerda de que mandamos a diez de los mejores recolectores a los pueblos más cercanos?- pregunto Cocoon para ver como asentía Chrysalis -Pues hoy volvieron- finalizó

-¿Y que ocurre con eso?- pregunto Chrysalis extrañada por lo que había dicho Cocoon

-De los diez que mandamos sólo volvieron tres- mencionó Cocoon

-¿Que?- pronunció Chrysaliss -¿Pero que paso con los que volvieron?-

-No se sabe pero los que lograron volver dicen que cuando estaban recolectando amor un unicornio los seguía- respondio Cocoon

-¿un unicornio? ¿pero como es posible acaso que no estaban camuflados?- pregunto Chrysalis preocupada

-si estaban camuflados lo cual me extraño pero debe de ser cierto- dijo Cocoon

Chrysalis se quedó callada para pensar sobre la situacion lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que quizás Celestia estaba detrás de eso para capturar a algunos changelings para poder sacarles información ya que los changelings eran una especie muy poco conocida, quizás Celestia estaba buscando el punto débil de los changelings pero Chrysalis estaba segura que eso jamás sabría Celestia ya que la debilidad de los changelings era desconocida sólo Chrysalis sabía cual era y jamás se atrevería a revelarla

 _ **Con Celestia...**_

En el jardín del castillo se podía ver a Celestia junto a una potrilla de color lavanda quien estaba tratando de levantar una esfera de cristal con su magia aunque parecía que le estaba costando mucho ya que se veía muy cansada al final se rindió y volteo a ver a Celestia quien sólo le sonrió para que la potrilla se calmara, aún así la potrilla se sentía decepcionada de si misma ya que había logrado pasar el examen de admisión para la escuela de magia de Celestia y sentía que no estaba dando lo mejor de si misma

-lo siento princesa- se disculpó avergonzada

-No te preocupes Twilight después de todo la esfera tiene un hechizo que la haga el doble de pesada- dijo Celestia para calmar a la potrilla

-Es que estuve practicando antes y pensé que lo lograria- dijo Twilight para ver la esfera

-Sabes a mi también me costo hacer levitar algo pesado ya verás que con el tiempo iras mejorando- comentó Celestia con una sonrisa

-Si quizás tenga razon, entonces practicaré mucho- dijo Twilight para sonreír

-¡Oigan!- llamó una voz femenina a lo lejos

Celestia volteo encontrándose a Cadence quien se acercó a Twilight y empezaron a hacer su saludo, a Celestia le alegraba ver como Cadence y Twilight se divertían ya que le traía recuerdos de ella y Luna a veces no podía creer que habían pasado años, le fue difícil superar muchas cosas en el pasado y nunca pensó que las pasaría sola ya que en el pasado siempre pensó que superaría todo junto a Luna cualquier situación, guerra o problema pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta del error que había causado al querer tener todo el control de trono ya que pensó que ella misma podía ocuparse de eso y cuando Luna se convirtió en Nightmare moon se dio cuenta de su gran error, parecía que el tiempo paso muy rapido

-Cadence ¿en donde estabas?- pregunto Celestia ya que Cadence se había ido hacia unas horas

-estaba con Shining armor...- respondió Cadence pero se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Con Shining y ¿que estaban haciendo?- pregunto inocentemente Twilight

-Estabamos...hablando- dijo Cadence nerviosa

-y de ¿que estaban hablando?- volvió a preguntar Twilight

-...Eeh...¡libros! estábamos hablando de libros- respondió Cadence muy nerviosa -¿quieres ir comer un helado?- pregunto tratando de evitar el tema

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡rapido, rápido, rápido!- grito Twilight para salir corriendo de ahi

Celestia se acercó a Cadence

-¿Cuando le dirás que tu y Shining están saliendo?- pregunto Celestia

-Algún día le diré, algún dia- comentó Cadence

 _ **con Bee...**_

Fuera del castillo se podía ver como Bee jugaba con una changeling de crin roja quien no paraba de volar alrededor de Bee, la changeling paro de volar y se puso al lado de Bee quien se encontraba mareado pero después de un rato se recuperó y empezó a perseguir a la changeling aunque esta volaba haciendo trampa pero los dos se divertían así que ninguno se quejaba, la diversión se término cuando la changeling entró al bosque que había cerca del castillo haciendo que Bee parara de perseguirla ya que le habían prohibido entrar al bosque

-¡Ant!- llamó Bee preocupado por la changeling

-¡Que!- grito la mencionada quien salió del bosque

-No podemos entrar al bosque esta prohibido- mencionó Bee

-No seas aguafiestas además es muy divertido- dijo Ant para volver a entrar al bosque -¡vamos es muy divertido!- grito a lo lejos

Bee se quedó quieto ya que no queria desobedecer una regla aunque la verdad entrar al bosque le estaba empezando a tentar siempre su madre le había prohibido entrar y el nunca le desobedecía pero de verdad quería entrar al bosque además nadie estaba viendo así que no importaría si entraba por un minuto, así que lentamente camino hasta entrar al bosque encontrándose a Ant quien lo esperaba y aprovechó el momento para burlarse

-Así que el potrillo de mama a salido del nido- dijo Ant con burla

-Oye al menos no soy la bebita de papa- dijo Bee para defenderse

-¡Hey!- pronunció Ant con enojo

-En mi defensa tu te lo buscaste- dijo Bee para empezar adentrarse al bosque

Al poco tiempo Ant le siguió aunque cada paso que daba Bee le hacia dudar sobre si fue buena idea entrar al bosque ya que el bosque le estaba empezando a asustar aunque no quería dar la vuelta y salir ya que seguramente Ant le llamaría cobarde y el no era un cobarde, aunque Ant también se estaba asustando era cierto que había entrado al bosque muchas veces pero nunca se adentro mucho pero era muy tarde para dar la vuelta atrás, mientras caminaban escucharon el ruido de unas pisadas haciendo que se pusiera alerta por si tenía que defenderse

-Creó que debemos salir- comentó Ant preocupada

-Esta bien- dijo Bee para voltear en dirección a la salida

En ese momento escucharon como alguien corría hacia donde estaban ellos y por instinto Bee y Ant empezaron a correr hacia la salida pero en mitad del camino Ant tropezó con una roca asiendo que se cayera, Bee rápidamente corrio a socorrer a Ant quien pudo ver como unas sombras se acercaban a ellos cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie empezó a correr junto a Bee hasta que por fin pudieron salir del bosque aunque aún así siguieron corriendo hasta entrar al castillo por su seguridadd, cuando entraron Bee rápidamente corrió buscando a su madre y cuando por fin pudo localizarla fue a esconderse detrás de ella mientras que Ant hizo lo mismo con su padre

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Chrysalis al ver como Bee se escondía detrás de ella

-Nosotros...- iba a decir Bee pero Ant le interrumpió

-Estábamos jugando- dijo Ant para dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Bee

-Bien pero creó que es tiempo de comer- dijo Chrysalis

Al final del día Cocoon y Ant se fueron así que Chrysalis tuvo más tiempo para pensar, últimamente Celestia ya no atacaba su reino pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran alerta en caso de que alguien los quisiera atacar aunque eso era muy poco probable, aun seguía pensando en lo que le había pasado a los changelings que no volvieron le preocupaba que estuvieran sufriendo deseaba poder ayudar pero como los demás ella no sabía que había pasado así que no tenía una pista de donde pudieran estar

-Mama ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Bee haciendo que Chrysalis saliera de sus pensamientos

-Porsupuesto dime- dijo Chrysalis

-¿Por que los ponis odian a los changelings?- pregunto Bee haciendo que Chrysalis se quedará sin habla

Ella sabía que Bee a pesar de ser menor podía entender algunas cosas pero jamás imaginó que le preguntaría algo así sabía que tarde o temprano alguien preguntaría eso pero jamás se imaginó que el que le preguntaría sería su hijo aún así pensó sobre lo que iba a decir y cuando supo que decir lo dijo

-Necesitamos amor para sobrevivir pero el problema es que nadie nos ama por quienes somos en realidad, somos demasiado aterradores y por eso debemos disfrazarnos como otros para ser amados pero aún así nos odian, odian que les mintamos, odian nuestro engaño y odian nuestra mentira por eso los ponis nos odian- dijo Chrysalis para suspirar

Después de eso Chrysalis decidió pasar su tiempo junto a Bee ya que eran muy pocas veces en las que pasaban tiempo juntos, a veces Chrysalis deseaba tener más tiempo con Bee pero al ser reina no podía darse ese lujo así que siempre aprovechaba el poco tiempo que tenía ya que siempre ocurría un problema o una situación la cual hacia que pasará más tiempo trabajando y menos para disfrutar pero era necesario ya que ella tenía que proteger y velar por la vida de sus changelings, aún así trataría de buscar un momento para descansar de todo el estrés

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo...**

 **...**

 **Bueno esperó que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza es que me tome mini vacaciones para los que no leyeron la nota los invitó a que la lean por si acaso nunca se sabe, un saludo a mis lectores y lectoras silenciosos quienes les invitó a que dejen su review ya saben es gratis, bueno antes de irme contestaré sus reviews comenzemos**

 **fabi100:** gracias y saludos

 **Spinal1284:** espera un momento que es eso en la esquina de la pantalla de mi PC...es una cámara, lo sabia, sabía que venderías información sobre los capítulos siguientes seguramente los estas vendiendo a muy precio al menos dame la midad del dinero

 **ShadowKing:** te apoyo y gracias por dejar tu review

 **Spero Tenebris:** no se si leíste la nota de arriba pero si no te invitó a que la leas ahí te explicars

 **Seren Avro Lancaster:** si es un buen castigo *risa malvada*

 **Café** **Caliente:** aqui esta el capítulo y quiero hacerte una pregunta ¡¿por que eres tan delicioso Café Caliente?! ¡dimelo!

 **Crimson Heart:** bueno en mi defensa nunca confíes en alguien de miles de años de edad además Celestia puede tener los secretos de la vida y también el secreto de por que Café Caliente están delicioso necesito saberlo

 **n1god:** si Celestia debería dejar de comer pasteles y empezar a hacer dieta si no va a estar más gorda de lo que esta XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** hoy no hay nota (aplausos y llantos de felicidad de parte de los lectores) no es broma si la hay por que la están leyendo y para finalizar quiero decir que Bee no sabe que es adoptado por si las dudas bueno empezemos

 **...**

 **Capítulo 5: encontrar la solucion**

 **...**

Miro el libro para después ver a Ant quien sonreía, Bee no entendía por que Ant le estaba mostrando un libro el cual parecía que trataba de plantas ya que habían algunos dibujos de algunas flores y árboles aún así trató de buscar algo para entender por que su amiga le mostraba el libro pero nada le ayudaba tan poco podía leer lo que decía ya que el no sabía leer y el conocía que Ant tan poco podía a menos que le hubieran enseñado hace unas horas pero eso era imposible así que sólo se quedó callado esperando que Ant hablara lo cual hizo después de un segundo

-Son plantas medicinales- dijo Ant respondiendo las dudas de Bee

-¿Y para que?- pregunto Bee

-Para ayudarte- cuando Ant dijo eso hizo que Bee se confundiera más

-¿Ayudarme?- pronunció Bee confundido

-Si ayudarte...¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo que paso hace dias?- pregunto Ant un poco enojada ya que le había costado conseguir ese libro y más que alguien se lo leyera ya que era un libro muy grueso con muchas cosas escritas paso todo un día escuchando como su madre le leyó el libro y cuando finalmente encontró lo que quería había corrido a ver a Bee pero parecía que este no entendía la situaciónn

Bee empezó a recordar sobre lo que había pasado los últimos dias aunque esto le dificultaba ya que el era muy olvidadizo y casi nunca prestaba atención a las cosas si recordaba que su madre paso tiempo con el y después de eso su madre le contó algunas historia, otro día había pasado jugando con Ant pero casi no pudo jugar con ella ya que Ant había invitado a unos amigos y Bee no era muy sociable le daba vergüenza hablar con otros changelings así que se quedó sentado viendo como Ant jugaba con los otros changelingsen

otro día Bee tuvo una pesadilla la cual lo asustó mucho y al final fue a dormir con su madre, en otro día Ant había traído un frasco de vidrio el cual estaba lleno de unos brillos de color rosa al principio no supo que era hasta que Ant le dijo que era comida en otras palabras amor recortaba que Ant uso su magia para comerlo pero cuando Bee trató de comerlo no lo logró al final metió su casco dentro del frasco pero cuando trató de agarrar los brillos estos parecían traspasar su casco así que al final comió una manzana

Ahora que lo pensaba bien nunca había visto a su madre o a otro changelings comer ninguna fruta le pareció extraño que no podía comer amor no lo entendía su madre era una changeling lo cual significaba que el también era un changeling pero por alguna extraña razón no podía comer amor y fue en ese momento que Bee se acordó de algo muy importante que descubrió el otro día algo que le hizo dudar por lo cual tuvo que preguntarle a su madre pero esta sólo cambiaba el tema dejando que el potrillo se enojara al no recibir una respuesta

 ** _Flash Back..._**

 _Bee estaba enfrente de un espejo no podía parar de ver su reflejo al ver que era diferente a los demás, un changeling era de color negro pero Bee tenía el pelaje de color celeste lo cuál le género dudas de por que era diferente, después de eso habló con Cocoon pero este no le quizo responder ante sus preguntas así paso todo el día preguntándole a todos los changelings que encontrará en su camino pero ninguno le contesto y cuando fue a hablar con su madre esta sólo se quedó callada_

 _-¿mama por que no quieres contestar a mi pregunta?- pregunto Bee empezando asustarse ya que temía que le dijieran que algo estaba mal en el y que por eso era diferente a los demás changelings_

 _-¿De que pregunta hablas cariño?- pregunto Chrysalis haciéndose la desentendida -¿Y como has estado?-_

 _-...- Bee no dijo nada pero aún así le respondió -Bien- dijo simplemente aunque en el fondo estaba enojado_

 _A pesar de todo Bee le siguió preguntando a su madre pero nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba así que al final se rindio, pensó que quizás estaba enfermo y por eso era diferente pero se dio cuenta de que si estaba enfermo debería sentirse mal lo cual no era posible ya que se sentía bien así que fue a hablar con Ant para contarle su problema y cuando término de contarle a Ant esta sólo se quedó callada pensando sobre la situación_

 _-¡Ant dime algo!- grito Bee desesperado_

 _-Espera dejame pensarlo- dijo Ant para pensarlo y cuando se le ocurrio una respuesta lo dijo -Quizás cuando naciste ya venías transformado en un poni, quizás sólo necesitas destransformarte-_

 _-Pero yo no se como destransformarme ni siquiera se volar ni usar magia- comentó Bee con frustración_

 _-Pues yo te enseñaré- dijo Ant para usar su magia y transformarse en una copia de Bee_

 _-Oye por que te transformaste de mi- se quejó el potrilloo -Esperó que después de eso no te vuelvas a transformar en mi-_

 _-Si, si lo que tu digas...bien ahora imagina ser un changeling y cuando te sientas preparado transformate- dijo Ant para empezar a transformarse en diversos ponis de diferentes colores, tamaños y razas_

 _Bee se quedó sorprendido ya que Ant parecía hacerlo muy fácilmente sin ningun problema así que Bee se preparó y empezó a imaginar en un changeling y después imaginó que se transformaba en ese changeling, después de unos minutos no se sintió diferente y como estaba afuera se acercó a un pequeño charco de agua para ver su reflejo pero sólo vio que seguía siendo el mismo no como un changeling lo cual le molesto pero aún así lo intento de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que perdió la cuanta y finalmente se rindió_

 _-Quizás si estas enfermo- dijo Ant para dejar de transformarse y volver a la normalidad_

 _Después de unos segundos Ant sonrió y salió corriendo de ahi dejando a un confundido Bee, el resto del día Bee estuvo sólo ya que no volvió a ver a Ant en todo el día no fue a buscarla por que sabía que ella estaría ocupada en la tarde así que fue a pasar su tiempo con su madre aunque no hizo mucho ya que su madre estaba leyendo unos documentos así que sólo se durmió a la par de su madre, después de eso se olvido del asunto de por que era diferente_

 ** _Fin Flash Back..._**

-Ahh, ¿hablas de el día que te pregunte por que era diferente a los demas?- pregunto Bee

-Si ese día busque este libro y dice que hay una planta que sana todo así que pensé que eso podía ayudarte- dijo Ant para sonreír -así que vamos a entrar al bosque a buscar la planta para curarte-

-¡Espera entrar al bosque! ¡acaso se te olvido de lo que paso la última vez que entramos al bosque!- grito Bee asustado por lo que dijo Ant

-¿Quieres estar curado o no?- pregunto Ant con seriedad

-...Pero entrar al bosque es sentenciarnos a una muerte segura no prefieres olvidar esto y ir a comer algo- comentó Bee tratando de convencer a Ant de no entrar al bosque

-Tonterías Bee creó que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu madre ya no eres el amigo que se metía en problemas conmigo- declaró Ant para acordarse de los viejos tiempos en los que se metía en problemas con Bee

-Eso era por que tu me obligabas a participar- dijo Bee en su defensa

-Aja claro di lo que tu quieras- dijo Ant para restarle importancia -Como sea vamos a entrar al bosque-

Bee no pudo decir nada ya que Ant empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque por lo que Bee sólo pudo seguirla, cuando finalmente estuvieron enfrente de bosque fue Ant la primera en entrar seguida de Bee quien no paraba de pensar que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal pero el también quería encontrar la cura para volver a ser un changeling así que en parte si estaba decidido a encontrar la planta pero no podía evitar sentir miedo al estar en el bosque ya que habían muchos Timberwolf merodiando por ahi

Mientras avanzaban la luz fue disminuyendo dejando sa la vista algunos rayos de sol en el camino Ant paraba para ver algunas plantas para después compararlas con la que necesitaban aunque ninguna se parecía a la que necesitaban, algunas veces paraban de caminar al escuchar pisadas acercándose a ellos pero siempre los pisadas parecían alejarse así que trataron de caminar haciendo el menor ruido posible, cada vez más se adentraban al bosque y en un momento Bee se asustó al sentir que se habían perdido

Si no fuera por que Ant podía volar para ver donde estaban seguramente Bee estaría muy angustiado en ese momento, mientras Ant miraba una planta Bee se sentó para descansar un poco aprovechó el tiempo para ver todo lo que lo rodeaba hasta que vio que en las ramas de un árbol había una telaraña y en el centro de esta había una abeja atrapada la cual se movía tratando de despegarse de la telaraña pero sus intentos no funcionaban, de repente una araña se empieza a acercar a la abeja Bee sintió lástima por la abeja así que tomó un palo que había cerca y con el destrozó la telaraña logrando que la abeja fuera libre

Bee vio como la abeja volaba en dirección a el pero Bee se paro al ver como Ant volvía a caminar y mientras trataba de alcanzar a Ant la abeja se posó en su lomo de Bee pero este no hizo nada para quitarla por temor a que esta lo pícara, mientras caminaba a la par de Ant esta grito haciendo que Bee pegara un salto por el susto pero después se calmó aunque no entendía por que Ant saltaba de felicidad mientras gritaba hasta que vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido enfrente de el estaba un gran árbol y en una de sus ramas había una gran colmena de abejas pero lo que más resaltaba era que del tronco del árbol crecían unas flores las cuales eran de color rojo y no sólo eso si no que las flores brillaban intensamente

-Esto es increíble- dijo Bee quien no salía del asombro

-Si estas flores son cultivadas por las abejas y son muy difíciles de encontrar ya que sólo las abejas de este bosque pueden cultivarlas- dijo Ant acordándose de lo que decía el libro -Bien vamos a tomar esas flores-

Ant y Bee empezaron a acercarse a las flores y cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pararon al escuchar un zumbido, lentamente voltearon para encontrarse a miles de abejas Ant iba a gritar pero no pudo ya que Bee le tapó la boca con su casco no quería que las abejas se alteraran pero el mismo se alteró al ver algunos detrás de las abejas y cuando pudo ver mejor vio que lo que estaba detrás de las abejas era nada ni menos que un Timberwolf, mientras Bee gritaba internamente las abejas voltearon para ver al Timberwolf el cual aulló provocando a las abejas quienes fueron a atacarlo pero había un problema...los Timberwolfs eran de madera, Ant vio que era el momento perfecto para huir pero no pudo ya que Bee la detenio

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Ant desesperada

-Tenemos que ayudarlas- susurro Bee para ver a las abejas quienes trataban de defenderse del Timberwolf

-Que estas loco- susurro Ant enojada haciendo el esfuerzo de no gritar

-pero...- pronunció Bee para ver a otra vez a las abejas y en eso se le ocurrió una idea rapidamente agarró un palo que había cerca y se acercó a Ant -Usa tu magia para prenderle fuego a este palo- pidió

-Esta bien- dijo Ant para usar su magia y prenderle fuego al extremo del palo para que no le hiciera daño a Bee

Bee empezó a golpear el suelo con sus cascos para atraer la atención del Timberwolf, mientras las abejas trataban de alejarse del Timberwolf este paro ya que el ruido que hacia Bee había llamado su atención así que volteo para ver a Bee pero de repente el Timberwolf empezó a retroceder al ver el fuego, Bee cada vez se acercaba más al Timberwolf quien al final salió huyendo así que Bee tiro el palo al suelo y rápidamente empezó a tirarle tierra para apagarlo cuando finalmente lo logró se volteo pero se quedó paralizado del miedo al ver a las abejas enfrente de el, la abeja que estaba en el lomo de Bee se fue volando hasta ponerse enfrente de las otras mientras las abejas estaban distraídas Ant se acercó a Bee y empezó a empujarlo lejos de ahí para después salir corriendo en dirección a la salida cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera del bosque se sentaron en el suelo para descansar

-Nunca mas- dijo Bee para acostarse en el suelo

-Tienes razon- apoyo Ant cansada

-Disculpen- dijo una voz que hizo que Bee y Ant sintieran escalofríos, Bee volteo para encontrar a su madre quien parecía estar molesta

-Hola mama- saludo Bee con miedo

Chrysalis uso su magia para agarrar a Bee y hacerlo levitar mientras que eso pasaba Ant trató de huir pero no pudo ya que chocó con algo y al ver que era su padre se quedó paralizada del miedo y al final ella también fue agarrada con la magia de este, mientras Chrysalis se llevaba a Bee al castillo pudo notar algo que la dejó atónita ya que vio que Bee había conseguido su cutie mark y eso le asustaba ya que tenía miedo de que Bee se diera cuenta de que era un poni y no un changeling ya que seguramente le preguntaría y no era que no quería contestarle sólo era que tenía miedo de que Bee se diera cuenta de que era adoptado, Chrysalis nunca penso decirselo ya que temía que Bee la odia al saber que no era su madre

Trató de restarle importancia y dio una última mirada a la cutie mark de Bee la cual era una abeja y una bandera blanca, no entendía que significa pero no pregunto después de entrar al castillo trató de regañar a Bee pero trató de ser lo más suave posible ya que la primera vez que regañó a Bee este lloro haciendo que Chrysalis sintiera que algo se rompía en su interior y no le gusto verlo llorar así que desde ese día trataba de ser lo más suave posible, cuando se hizo de noche Chrysalis fue a la habitación de Bee para preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado cuando el y Ant fueron al bosque pero al entrar a la habitación grito y quien no lo haría si tu hijo esta rodeado por abejas aunque Bee parecía estar muy tranquilo a pasar de estar rodeado por abejas

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **...**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado, Bee consiguió su cutie mark por ayudar a la abeja atrapada en la telaraña ya que ayudar y defender a las abejas es como un instinto para Bee también tiene la habilidad de hacer que las abejas entren en paz ya que si se acuerdan la abeja que estaba atrapada en la telaraña se acercó a Bee no sólo para darle las gracias si no que la abeja sintió una aura relajante al estar cerca de Bee las otras abejas no la sintieron por que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para a sentirla, la bandera de la cutie mark de Bee representa paz por eso su habilidad de tranquilizar a las abejas si tienen alguna duda dejen su review y les contestare**

 **n1god:** si también me recuerda a mi de pequeña, yo soy alérgica a las nueces y cuando iba a una heladería pedía un banana split y siempre pedía que no le echaran nueces y ¡SIEMPRE! le echaban por eso ya no pido un banana split

 **Crimson Heart:** me dieron hagas de tomar un capuchino y suerte con escapar de los guardias por si acaso me preparare para un funeral por si no sales con vida sólo digo, solo digo

 **Spero Tenebrista:** pues eso no lo sabe Chrysalis tampoco se sabe si Bee es inmortal quizás si o quizás no *risa malvada*

 **PikachuFan18:** a mi también me gusta la dulzura de Chrysalis con Bee y gracias


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** hola quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 19 o 20 (al rato ni lo subo así que no prometo nada), seguramente se preguntaran por que les digo y es por que ya se acerca la navidad y cuando suba el siguiente capítulo no subiré más ya que me iré a la casa de unos familiares y además también estará el año nuevo y no podré subir nada, también en enero me ire de viaje así que disfruten de este capítulo y del siguiente cuando termine todas las cosas que tengo que hacer volveré a escribir así que no se preocupen

 **...**

 **Capítulo 6: hubiese sido mejor**

 **...**

Estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz aunque no podía decir lo mismo sobre su madre quien estaba negandose a todo lo que le estaban diciendo, no era que Chrysalis no quería era simplemente que no le agradaba la idea del todo pero Cocoon no paraba de insistir y eso hacia que su paciencia se acabará poco a poco pero como buena gobernante tenía que demostrar ser alguien con paciencia aunque a veces le costaba, sinceramente quería que Cocoon se callara por que estaba harta de tanta insistencia y aunque la idea que proponía tenía mucha importancia no quería que Bee estuviera lejos de ella pero al ver la cara de suplica de su hijo sabía que tenía que tomar una buena decisión

Antes de hablar respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse -Bien pero si Bee cambia de opinión tendrás que aceptar su decisión...- dijo para voltear a ver a su hijo quien sonreía de la emoción -¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?- le pregunto para estar segura de que era lo que deseaba su hijo

-Si prometo que me portare bien- dijo Bee para tratar de convencer a Chrysalis quien seguía dudando

Chrysalis volteo a ver a Cocoon buscando que este le dijieran algo que calmara sus dudas ya que aún no se sentía muy convencida de la ideaa, Cocoon noto esto así que decidió hablar

-No se preocupe su majestad Ant estará ahi- dijo Cocoon para ver como Chrysalis lo pensaba mejor

Al día siguiente Chrysalis se había levantado más temprano de lo usual ya que fue a fuera del castillo para ver que en uno de los arboles habia un panal de abejas mejor dicho las abejas de Bee ya que Bee habia preguntado si podia quedarselas y desde hace unos dias estaba ahi aunque la verdad a Chrysalis no le agradaba tenerlas cerca ya que le daba miedo que alguna picara a Bee pero las abejas no parecian tener intenciones de atacar cuando Bee estaba cerca además también se dio cuenta de que la cutie mark de Bee trataba de abejas así que siempre trataba de tranquilizarse cuando Bee estaba cerca de una abeja, despues de eso fue a alistar lo necesario para Bee y también empezó a pensar sobre las posibles situaciones que Bee podía pasar estando en clases...aún le costaba creer que Bee iría al primer nivel de la escuela donde le enseñarían lo básico de como ser y sobrevivir como changelings aunque no enseñaban muchas cosas como los ponis ya que los changelings no podían conseguir una cutie mark por eso no daban algunas clases sólo lo necesario,

en el segundo nivel era para los que querían ser recolectores se enseñaba a como meterse en el papel del poni del cual se estaban disfrazando, algunas lecciones de defensa básica, entre otras cosas, finalmente estaba el tercer nivel el cual era para los que quisieran ser defensores o guardianes a ellos se les enseñaba defensa avanzada y defensa mágica aunque este nivel fue creado para que hubiera changelings que defendieran el reino ya que como estaban cerca de un bosque casi siempre tenían la visita de visitantes no deseados pero cuando paso el ataque de Celestia hacia los changelings las cosas cambiaron antes habían más recolectados que guardianes pero cuando las cosas cambiaron hubo más guardianes que recolectores

Chrysalis esperaba que Bee no quisiera meterse al tercer nivel cuando creciera no quería que su hijo saliera lastimado estaba segura de que si algo le ocurriera a su hijo ella tendría un infarto pero era mejor no pensar en eso así que se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo así que alistó una alforja llena de cuadernos y lapices también había metido algunas frutas por si Bee tuviera hambre además que el comedor de la escuela sólo servían amor y como Bee era un poni no podía comer eso, si Chrysalis pudiera sería maestra sólo para vigilar a Bee pero era una reina y debía gobernar su reino con sabiduría

Eso le hizo recordar al cuarto nivel de enseñanza aunque este era sólo para los príncipes y futuros reyes aunque Chrysalis nunca tuvo hijos era cierto que era una reina y para ser una debía casarse pero nunca se había casado ya que ella misma eliminó la ley de que tenía que casarse con alguien para ser reina cuando ella era una princesa tenía todo derecho a escoger con quien se iba a casar ya que los changelings creían en el amor después de todo ellos comían ese sentimiento y lo conocían a la perfección pero cuando se convirtió en reina fue necesario ya que en aquella época las cosas se estaban poniendo dificiles, cuando Bee terminara el primer nivel de clases tendría que ir al cuarto nivel pero Bee podía escoger otro nivel podía estar en el cuarto y en el tercer nivel si queria

Chrysalis fue directo a la habitación de Bee para despertarlo aunque al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente le hizo sentir un poco mal ya que tenía que despertarlo pero al final si lo despertó aunque Bee se negó a darse un baño pero al menos estuvo listo a tiempo así que Chrysalis le dio la alforja y lo acompañó hasta el edificio de la escuela pudo haber mandado a alguien quien acompañara a Bee pero como era el primer día de clases era un día especial, varias familias acompañaban a sus hijos algunos hablaban y otros se despedian ya que el timbre había sonado dando inició a las clases así que Chrysalis se despidió de Bee y después lo vio irse y después de unos segundos ella también se fue

 ** _Con_ _Bee_...**

El potrillo no paraba de estar nervioso después de todo era su primer día de clases, habían muchas cosas que llamaban su atención pero siempre trataba de prestarle atención a su maestra quien lo guiaba a el y a otros changelings a su aula o eso era lo que le había dicho su madre ayer para que entendiera algunas cosas, cuando finalmente llegaron al aula entraron y como le había dicho su madre fue y buscó un asiento pero no supo cual escoger ya que habían muchos pero finalmente escogió el que estaba cerca de la ventana cuando finalmente se sentó empezó a buscar con la vista a Ant ya que a esta no la había visto por todos los changelings que había, después de un rato vio que alguien se sentó a su lado se alegró al ver que era Ant

Bee y Ant hablaron por un rato pero no pudieron seguir ya que la maestra había llamado la atención de todas para poder empezar las clases y también para pedirle a los alumnos que se presentaran aunque a algunos les tuvo que pedir que hablaran más fuerte inclusive a Bee, cuando todos se presentaron la maestra empezo a escribir algo en la pizarra pero Bee no podía ver que era ya que la maestra le tapaba pero después de un rato la maestra se apartó dejando que Bee y los demás alumnos pudieran ver que lo que había escrito que era "Reconocer y identificar plantas" aunque muchos no entendían lo que estaba escrito pero Bee si debía agradecerle a su madre que le enseño a leer y también a escribir

La maestra sacó del cajón de su escritorio unas macetas con diferentes flores y hierbas después las tomó con su magia y dejó una maceta en cada mesa de los alumnos y así empezaron las clases, a Bee le interesó mucho cada clase ya que eran muchas cosas que no sabía y cuando explicaban prestaba mucha atención aunque en una clase no hizo mucho ya que era para enseñara a escribir y leer por lo cual Bee no hizo mucho pero si ayudó a Ant quien a veces se confundía pero a veces Bee confundía más a Ant ya que el usaba algunas palabras avanzadas pasar mucho tiempo con su madre le había afectado, aún así cada vez que Ant se confundía Bee le explicaba y así paso el resto del día

 _ **Con Chrysalis...**_

Chrysalis estaba atenta a lo que Cocoon le decía ya que se trataba de la cuenta de alimento también reportes de las recolecciones de cada recolector, Chrysalis memorizaba cada cosa también hacia los cálculos de cada porción de amor que tendría cada changelings además trataba de buscar algo sospechoso en cada reporte de los recolectores ya que aún temía que alguien tratara otra vez de secuestrar changelings pero parecía que en los reportes no había nada sospechoso o fuera de lo normal por lo cual por esta vez podía estar tranquila pero siempre estaba alerta de cada detalle, después de un rato el tema de conversación cambio

-Me alegra saber que Ant no estará sola en la escuela- dijo Cocoon alegre ya que su hija tenía miedo de estar en la escuela sola sin alguien con quien estar pero cambio de parecer cuando le dieron la noticia de que Bee también iria

-Si también me alegra saber que Bee no estará solo- comentó Chrysalis ya que también le alegraba saber que su hijo no iba a estar sólo aunque después se entristeció -Sabes a veces me arrepiento de haber adoptado a Bee- aquello causó un silencio total acompañado de un ambiente tenso

-¿Por que?...pensé que usted era feliz estando con Bee- pregunto Cocoon confundido

-Es que a veces...pienso que Bee estaría mejor con una familia de su misma especia, cuando le enseñe a leer y a escribir lo aprendió muy rápido y para un changeling o un poni eso lleva tiempo y el lo aprendió en tan sólo unos días y me pongo a pensar que cuando lo encontré pude haberlo llevado cerca de algún pueblo y seguramente alguna familia lo hubiese adoptado y estaría mejor ahí, el es muy inteligente y creó que estaría en una escuela mejor como la escuela de súper dotados de Celestia o una por el estilo...se que el es feliz pero si pudo haber sido más feliz estando con los de su especie quizás hubiese sido mejor- dijo Chrysalis para respirar hondo se sentía muy triste al pensar en eso quería una señal que le dijieran que Bee era feliz estando con ella quizás así dejaría de pensar eso

-...- Cocoon no supo que responder ya que lo que le había dicho su reina lo había echó pensar

Después de eso Cocoon empezó a hablar de los reportes y de los trabajas para tratar de aliviar la tensión del ambiente lo cual funciono y otra vez Chrysalis volvio a estar concentrada olvidando la conversación de atras y así fue pasando el día aunque después de que Cocoon se fuera Chrysalis se sintió sola no sólo eso si no que extrañaba la presencia de Bee, no se acordaba que el castillo antes fuera tan silencioso estaba tan acostumbrada a los gritos de Bee que incluso los extrañaba quería que el día terminara para poder ver a su hijo y asegurarse que estuviera bien

 ** _Con Bee..._**

Bee comía la fruta que su madre le había empacado en su alforja mientras que Ant comía varios frascos llenos de amor, estaban sentados lejos de los demás ya que no querían incomodar con su presencia a los demás después de todo no conocían a otros changelings, bueno Ant si pero sólo eran conocidos no amigos y Bee no hablaba con otros al ser muy tímido así que sólo estaban ellos dos aunque la verdad se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro mientras Ant estaba concentrada en comer Bee miraba el gran salón ya que una de las cosas que le había dicho su madre fue que en las escuelas a veces habían changelings que molestaban a otros o que se peleaban por lo cual el temía que alguien le quisiese hacer daño, aunque era muy poco probable ya que al ser el hijo de una reina hacia que los demás le tuvieran respecto y miedo aunque su madre había pedido que tratarán a Bee como otro más pero nunca se sabía así que observaba a cada uno de los estudiantes

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases todos salieron del la escuela para encontrarse con sus padres así que Bee buscó hasta encontrar a su madre y rápidamente fue a abrazarla y a decirle lo mucho que la extraño ya que el y su madre eran muy unidos lo único que quería en ese momento era pasar su tiempo con su madre ya sabía que al siguiente día iba a volver a la escuela así que trataría de pasar su mayor tiempo con su madre aunque se quedó extrañado al ver que su madre estaba triste pero después le sonrió así que no le tomó importancia, Chrysalis esta feliz así que dejó de pensar el la conversación con Cocoon pero nunca se dejaría de preguntar que hubiese pasado si Bee hubiese sido adoptado por una familia de ponis lo que sabía era que Bee era feliz y si el era feliz ella debía estarlo así que sus preocupaciones desaparecieron sólo por ese momento abría otro momento para estar preocupada por ahora estaría feliz

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **...**

 **Bueno esperó que les haya gustado y dejen reviews necesito saber si están bien los capítulos, por ahora no hay caos en la historia pero lo habrá pero después todo estará en paz y tranquilidad por cierto antes de contestar a los reviews (si alguien no leyó la nota de arriba les pido que lo hagan para estar informados) voy a dejar algo que quizás les guste**

 **...**

 **Mundo alternativo: una vida diferente**

 **...**

 _Hola querido diario se que últimamente no eh escrito ya que pasaron muchas cosas pero te contare, estaba en casa hasta que mis odiosos hermanos llegaron (ya sabes cuanto los odio) pensé que venían a molestarme pero me dijeron que saliera a ver algo y aunque no quería salí y fue una sorpresa ver que en el centro del pueblo estaban reunidos todos los habitantes, ci que estaban rodeando algo y la curiosidad me ganó así que fui a ver y por segunda vez me sorprendí al ver una gran jaula y que dentro de esta había una changeling me emociones no se por que pero cuando mencionaban a un changeling siempre me alegraba, después mi felicidad se volvió enojo y tristeza al ver como algunos le tiraban piedras quería hacer algo pero no podía_

 _Después de eso todos se fueron excepto yo quien me quede un rato para ver a la changeling esta al darse cuenta de mi presencia empezó a gruñir aunque yo no me asuste, yo también gruñiria si sintiera que alguien me quisiera hacer daño después de eso me fui para volver a mi trabajo pero aunque no me guste tenía que hacerlo odio ser científico a veces deseo que mi cutie mark no fuera un bombillo que esta brillado, se que soy bueno teniendo ideas pero quisiera dedicarme a otra cosa pero tuve una idea maravillosa no te diré como lo hize pero robe la de la jaula en la que estaba la changeling y la libere aunque esta dudó en salir pero al final lo hizo yo estaba en una distancia segura por si ella quería atacarme_

 _Ella se me quedó viendo creó que trataba de preguntar por que pero ella no dijo nada ni yo tampoco y así rápidamente ella corrió al bosque y vi como rápidamente su crin roja desaparecía decidí irme pero escuche un ruido y volteo para ver el bosque y a ella asomándose vi como abrió su boca me pareció que dijo "gracias" y después se fue, yo sólo Sonreí y me fue pero las cosas no pararon ahí por que en los siguientes días y a la misma hora ella volvía no se por que pero volvía al principio no hablábamos pero después los días se convirtieron en semanas y finalmente ella me habló me dijo su nombre "Ant" sabes creó que su nombre le va, yo también le hable y le dije mi nombre pero ya sabes que lo odio pero bueno así eran las cosas después de un tiempo hablabamos más_

 _Hasta que llegó el día en que los changelings llegaron al pueblo y ellos enjaularon a cada habitante menos a mi quizás por que enfrente de mi estaba Ant quien me pedía disculpas pero lo verdad yo me alegre los habitantes de ese pueblo se lo merecían y quizás este loco pero me rei como nunca lo había echó en mi vida y ella al ver mi reacción se sorprendió pero también se empezó a reír conmigo y aunque mis vecinos me vieran con desprecio ya que seguramente pensaban que yo había traído a los changelings pero no me importaba después de eso Ant me sonrió y me extendió su casco no entendía por que pero pensé que también me meterían a una jaula pero ella me habló "ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo" no se por que me lo pedía pero inmediatamente acepte_

 _Ant me llevó con ella a su hogar y cuando lo vi me encanto habían muchos changelings que me miraban mal pero Ant no se apartaba de mi en ningún momento, me quede a vivir ahí y con el tiempo los changelings fueron acostumbrándose a mi presencia y después fui conociéndolos a cada uno hasta que finalmente conocí a la reina, ella quería hablarme personalmente cuando hablamos me agradeció y me pidió que le ayudara a conseguir comida me explicó y después me trato de amenazar seguramente pensaba que no la ayudaría pero yo sólo rei y le dije "a mi no me agradan los ponis no me importa que les pase" era verdad nunca me agradaron los ponis no se por que pero los odio cuando le dije eso a la reina ella sonrió_

 _Pasaron el tiempo y la reina y yo nos hicimos amigos yo la veía como una madre y aunque yo tenía una la verdad nunca fue como una madre verdadera y no contaba que ella era madre adoptiva, la reina o Chrysalis como ella quería que la llamará creó que ella sentía lo mismo ya que a veces me dicia hijo incluso me abrazaba pero yo no me sentía incómodo también me pido que le llamará madre o mama, mi vida antes era aburrida y la odiaba pero cuando conocí a Ant y a "madre" lo siento pero en verdad me gusta llamarla así bueno no se por que en un principio llega a el reino de los changelings ni Ant me lo quiere decir sólo dice que sentía que yo debía estar ahí, quizás era para poder ayudar con mis ideas pero mientras pueda estar cerca de "madre" y Ant estaré feliz_

 _Sabes "madre" me dijo algo que me dejó sin habla ella me contó que me conoció hace años que me encontró en el bosque y que me quizo adoptar pero pensó que sería mejor que yo viviera con los de mi especie, si yo hubiese podido escoger hubiese escogido vivir como un changeling es como si yo debería estar aquí no se por que pero lo siento, recuerdo que le dije "me hubiese gustado que tu me hubieses adoptado" ella me sonrió y me dijo "no es tarde", así fui conocido como el hijo de la reina y eh tenido una buena vida tengo mi propia casa pero siempre estoy en el castillo de " madre" y sabes diario me dieron un apodo no se de donde lo sacaron pero todos me llaman "Bee" me gusta más ese nombre que el que tenía antes, bueno querido diario tengo que despedirme "madre" me enseñara algunas cosas y no quiero hacerla esperar._

 **...**

 **No se pero al escribir el capítulo se me ocurrió esto ya que me pregunte que hubiese pasado si Bee no fuera adoptado por Chrysalis y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió (seguramente todos están pensando que me volví loca pero bueno YOLO) esperó que les haya gustado, también se me ocurrió otro pero ese sería si Celestia hubiese decidido quedarse con Bee pero no lo pondré por que no se si les gustaría leerlo así que tomen este especial mundo alterno: vida diferente como regalo de navidad y ahora las preguntas**

 **U.N.S.C:** eso es cierto un padre es aquel que a pesar de todo quiere a su hijo sin importarle que no sean de la misma sangre

 **ShadowKing1992:** si nadie se lo esperaba, esperemos que cuando Chrysalis le de la noticia a Bee todo salga bien (aquí en engaño será un caos)

 **Seren Avro Lancaster:** si también en este capitulo se muestra que Bee tiene algunas cosas de Celestia, por cierto me gusto lo demás del review es que es hermoso

 **PikachuFan18:** si empiecen a rezar para que todo salga bien (dios mío recen por que será un caos)

 **n1good:** te mereces un grami por haber notado eso yo pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de eso, quizás la teoría sea cierta o quizás no solo yo y mi PC lo sabemos :D

 **Crimson Heart:** Bee tiene seis años igual Ant, si eso mas o menos pasara habrá caos (no Discord vete tu no estas en esta historia), si hay otros changelings con crin de diferentes colores pero la mayoría de los changelings masculinos no tienen, no esto no es YouTube creo...espera un momento...si no es YouTube


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** espero que les guste me costo escribir este capitulo ya que me enferme y pase todo el día en la cama por eso me costo mucho escribir este capitulo además de la internet que no quería servir, bueno empecemos con el capitulo

 **...**

 **Capítulo 7: soy un changeling o soy otra cosa**

 **...**

Bee estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió como si estuviera en movimiento haciendo que se despierte, empezó a ver a todos lados dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación además de que todo a su alrededor se estaba moviendo como cuando caminaba pero el estaba seguro de que no estaba caminando después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lomo de su madre ya que podía ver el cabello de esta, le pareció raro ya que el recordaba haberse dormido en su cama y no en el lomo de su madre también pudo oír varias voces y pasos que provenían de afuera, después de un rato su madre salió del castillo y Bee pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo lo cual le pareció raro al ver a varios changelings despiertos además que a lo lejos pudo ver que todos los changelings entraban a una cueva

-¿Bee estas despierto?- pregunto Chrysalis en voz baja

-Si...¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Bee para ver adonde iban los changelings

-Bueno...va a pasar algunas cosas así que la mama de Ant te cuidara por un rato- le respondió Chrysalis

Chrysalis siguió caminando en dirección a la cueva y aunque Bee quería preguntar por que todos iban a la cueva prefirió no hacerlo algunas veces era mejor no preguntar, Bee volteo a ver a los changelings y pudo ver que algunos llevaban carretas con algunos frascos que estaban llenos de comida y otros frascos pero estos eran medicamentos a Bee le pareció extraño esto acaso algo estaba ocurriendo para que todos fueran a la cueva aparte de que llevaran comida y medicamentos, cuando finalmente Chrysalis estuvo cerca de la cueva entro y con su magia tomo a Bee para ponerlo en el suelo y se acerco a el

-Bee quiero que me prometas que no saldrás de la cueva hasta que la mama de Ant o Cocoon te lo digan- pidió Chrysalis con seriedad

-...Lo prometo- dijo Bee nervioso por lo que estaba diciendo su madre ya que lo decía con mucha seriedad

Después de eso Chrysalis busco con la vista a la mama de Ant y cuando finalmente la encontró llevo a Bee donde estaba la mama de Ant y le dio un abrazo a Bee para despedirse después de eso se fue, Bee vio como su madre lentamente desaparecía hasta que finalmente no pudo verla así que le pregunto a la madre de Ant que pasaba pero esta no le contesto así que decidió buscar a Ant pero cuando la encontró esta estaba durmiendo en el lomo de su madre así que Bee solo se sentó a esperar a su madre aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría ahí también se preguntaba por que su madre le hizo prometer que no saldría de la cueva, habían varios changelings a su alrededor pero no conocía a ninguno así que no podía preguntarle a alguien que ocurría después de unos minutos empezó a sentir sueño por el aburrimiento pero se escucho un estruendo lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y empezó a ver a todos lados asustado vio que los changelings solo murmuraban parecían estar tranquilos como si no pasara nada

-No pasa nada- susurro la mama de Ant para tratar de calmar a Bee

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto una adormilada Ant quien se había despertado y bajo del lomo de su madre para acerarse a Bee -¿Donde estamos?-

-Estamos dentro de una cueva- le respondió Bee

-Ah- pronuncio Ant para ver a todos lados -¿Bee tu sabes por que estamos en una cueva?- pregunto

-No se pensé que tu sabias- le contesto Bee -Le pregunte a tu madre pero no me dijo nada- dijo para voltear a ver a la madre de Ant quien estaba distraída hablando con otro changeling

Cuando Bee se volteo vio que Ant no estaba a su lado así que empezó a ver a todos lados buscándola y cuando finalmente la encontró esta estaba cerca de la salida de la cueva así que Bee se acerco a Ant quien se estaba asomando para ver que ocurría afuera, Bee también se asomo para ver que estaba ocurriendo afuera pero solo logro ver arboles y algunas casas gracias a la poca luz que había después de un rato pudo ver que una figura se movía cerca de las casas al principio pensó que era algún changeling pero ningún changeling era de color blanco así que se quedo viendo para ver que era la figura de color blanco después de un rato noto que la figura de color blanco también era amarrilla ya que en la cabeza y en el lomo tenia el color amarillo, la figura tenia la forma de un changeling pero no se parecía a uno después de un rato otra figura apareció pero esta era de color negra y al igual que la blanca tenia un color verde en la cabeza y en el lomo ese parecía ser un guardia changeling, las figuras empezaron a atacarse o eso creía Bee ya que no podía ver bien así que no sabia si las figuras se estaban peleando

Después de eso otras figuras blancas se acercaron y empezaron a atacar a la figura negra, Bee se preocupo por la figura negra ya que esta callo al piso y las figuras blancas lo rodearon aunque no paso mucho ya que de repente otros figuras negras aparecieron y estas eran mas que las blancas y pronto las figuras blancas eran rodeadas por las negras así que Bee dejo de preocuparse y volteo a ver a Ant pero esta no estaba así que empezó a buscarla y cuando finalmente la encontró se asusto ya que Ant estaba escondida en unos arbustos los cuales estaban cerca de las figuras, Bee no sabia que hacer le había prometido a su madre no salir de la cueva pero si no lo hacia quizás algo le pasaría a Ant así que volteo a ver que nadie lo estuviera viendo y salió para acercarse a Ant y hacerla entrar en la cueva cuando por fin estuvo cerca de Ant empezó a susurrarle que volviera a la cueva pero esta no le hizo caso después se escucho un ruido que llamo la atención de Bee haciendo que se volteara al lugar donde estaban las figuras aunque pudo ver que estos eran changelings y ponis aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que su madre pareció volando hasta descender al suelo y después se acerco a los ponis

Podía ver que su madre abría y cerraba la boca parecía que estaba hablando pero no estaba muy cerca para escuchar lo que decía pero parecía que dijo algo importante ya que los changelings se llevaron a los ponis lejos de ahí y su madre los siguió, Bee se quedo viéndolos hasta que ya no los pudo ver así que trato de voltearse pero sintió como si flotara como cuando su madre lo tomaba con su magia pero vio que no era su madre ya que el aura con la que era rodeado era de olor azul y no verde poco después pudo voltearse para ver a quien lo hacia levitar encontrándose a un poni con armadura quien también estaba haciendo levitar a Ant, Bee trato de gritar para pedir ayuda pero cuando lo hizo su voz no salió trato varias veces pero no funciono así que hizo lo mismo que Ant empezó a patalear en un intento de poder liberarse aunque esto tampoco funcionaba pero no dejo de hacerlo

 **Con Chrysalis...**

Chrysalis estaba en el calabozo del castillo viendo como uno de sus guardias interrogaba a un guardia de Celestia aunque este no quería cooperar ya llevaban unos minutos y ninguno de los guardias de Celestia respondía a las preguntas su paciencia se estaba agotando y tampoco torturarlos servía ya que seguían sin contestar a las preguntas nada parecía funcionar aunque Chrysalis no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente tenia algo que aria que los guardias de Celestia hablaran

-¿Que planea Celestia?- pregunto un guardia changeling a uno de los guardia de Celestia

-...- el guardia de Celestia solo se quedo callado

-Bien, tu y yo sabemos que si no contesta tendremos que torturarte hasta que me respondas y creo que tu no quieres eso- amenazo el guardia changeling

-...- el guardia de Celestia no contesto

-Tu te lo búscate- dijo el guardia changelings para levantar uno de sus cascos listo para golpear al guardia de Celestia y cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo Chrysalis hablo

-Guardia tome un descanso yo me encargare- dijo Chrysalis para ponerse enfrente de los guardias de Celestia

-Si su majestad- dijo el guardia changeling para bajar su casco y alejarse de ahí dejando sola a Chrysalis

-Bueno creo que ninguno hablara- dijo Chrysalis para ver a todos los guardias de Celestia y se acerco a uno pero no pudo decir algo ya que un guardia suyo entro

-Su majestad necesitamos que vea algo- hablo Cocoon quien tenia puesto una armadura

-Voy para allá- contesto Chrysalis para alejarse de el guardia de Celestia y siguió al guardia changeling

Chrysalis siguió a Cocoon quien la llevo dentro del castillo hasta llegar a un balcón donde había un telescopio, Cocoon le indico que viera por el telescopio y Chrysalis le hizo caso y mientras miraba por el telescopio busco algo que resaltara ya que si la habían llamado debía ser algo importante tardo un rato hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, cerca de un bosque se podía ver a algunos guardias de Celestia quienes estaban cerca de unas grandes jaulas y dentro de ellas habían algunos changelings aunque lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que una gran nube negra atacaba a los guardias le tomo unos segundos deducir que la nube negra era nada ni menos que miles de abejas se quedo viendo para ver que mas pasaba y mientras lo hacia pudo ver algo de color celeste que se movía cerca de las abejas y cuando pudo ver que era sintió que le daba un ataque al corazón

-No puede ser...- susurro Chrysalis asustada

Después de decir eso Chrysalis volvió a mirar por el telescopio para asegurarse de lo que vio pero al hacerlo no vio lo que había visto antes así que se tranquilizo y pensó que había sido su imaginación jugándole una broma pero aun así decidió mandar a algunos guardias para que fueran a rescatar a los changelings enjaulados aun así decidió acompañarlos para estar segura de que todo había sido su imaginación, pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin llegaron a donde estaban los guardias de Celestia no hicieron mucho al llegar ya que todos los guardias de Celestia estaban en el suelo con varias picaduras de abejas por lo cual tenían algunas partes de sus cuerpos hinchados nunca en su vida Chrysalis había visto algo así

-Majestad ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos?- pregunto Cocoon para ver a Chrysalis

-...Cúrenlos es probable que tengan información importante no quiero que se desperdicie- contesto Chrysalis para ver a todos lados buscando lo de antes

mientras hacia esto sus guardias liberaban a los changelings enjaulados otros se llevaban a los guardias de Celestia para tratar las picaduras aunque no era muy seguro que sobrevivieran, Chrysalis empezó a caminar para ver si encontraba algo pero al pasar un rato sin encontrar nada se dijo que era una tontería ya que ella recordaba que dejo a Bee en un lugar seguro además como rayos hubiera llegado allí se calmo y levanto la vista para ver el cielo viendo que ya se había echo de día así que todo había acabado ya no habían mas guardias de Celestia además al ver las jaulas sabia que Celestia quería secuestrar changeling y si sus sospechas eran correctas Celestia estaba tratando de buscar información de los changelings así que de ahora en adelante tendrían que ser mas cuidadosos cuando recolectaran comida, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharse un grito que alarmo a todos y cuando Chrysalis se volteo para ver de donde provenía el grito solo se encontró a un Cocoon en el suelo y encima de el estaba nada ni menos que Ant quien gritaba de alegría

-¡Te encontré papa!- grito Ant alegre

-Ant por favor quítate de encima- pidió Cocoon quien sentía que el aire se le estaba agotando

-Esta bien- dijo Ant para quitarse de encima de Cocoon

cuando Cocoon descanso lo suficiente hablo

-¿Ant como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Cocoon enojado -Te dije que te quedaras con mama-

-Bueno es una larga historia y lo siento- dijo Ant para agachar la cabeza pero después la alzo y sonrió -Hubieras visto como las abejas de Bee atacaron a los guardias fue increíble-

-Espera ¿Bee estuvo aquí?- pregunto Chrysalis preocupada

-Si esta detrás de esas rocas- contesto Ant para señalar unas rocas las cuales estaban lejos de ellos

Mientras Cocoon regañaba a Ant, Chrysalis se acerco a las rocas que le había indicado Ant y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver a Bee quien parecía estar pensando en algo ya que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre hasta que sintió que alguien le hablaba así que volteo encontrándose a su madre quien lo miraba con preocupación provocando que agachara la cabeza al recordar lo promesas que había echo, después de un rato Chrysalis se sentó al lado de Bee y empezó a revisarlo para asegurarse que estuviera bien

-¿Esta bien?, ¿te hicieron daño?, ¿te duele algo?...- pregunto Chrysalis preocupada por Bee

-No...estoy bien- dijo Bee para levantar su cabeza para ver a su madre -Mama ¿yo soy un changeling o soy algo mas?- pregunto

-¿Por que preguntas eso, algo paso?- pregunto Chrysalis preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo

-Los ponis dijeron algunas cosas y eso me hizo darme cuenta que yo no se volar o usar magia igual que otros changeling...¿entonces no soy un changeling?- pregunto Bee con nervios

Chrysalis se quedo callada pensando que decir ya que si le decía a Bee que no era un changeling no sabia como lo iba a tomar este pero si le decía que si era un changeling le estaría mintiendo pero en parte era por el bien de Bee o quizás solo tenia miedo a que Bee la odiara quizás estaba siendo egoísta pero quien entendería lo que sentía nadie le decía que era correcto en ese momento por lo cual no sabia que decir por lo que opto por lo que era mejor para ella y Bee

-Tu eres un changeling quizás no te parezcas a uno pero lo eres y nadie puede cambiar eso- dijo Chrysalis para sonreírle a Bee quien se alegro al escuchar eso

Después de aquello Chrysalis ordeno que le avisaran a los demás changelings que podían salir de sus escondites y mientras ordeno eso se llevo a Bee al castillo ya que este se había dormido después de todo había sido un día muy agotador y todos querían descansar aun así quería una explicación de lo que había pasado quería saber mas por si había algo de importancia después hablaría con Bee por ahora también quería descansar de todo después tendría que ver si alguno de los guardias de Celestia hablaría o no, al menos ningún changeling había salido lastimado así que no había que preocuparse también tendría que hablar con Bee sobre Celestia ya que esta parecía estar cada vez mas cerca y eso le preocupaba

 **...**

 **Fin de capitulo**

 **...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo por cierto recuerden este capitulo ya que en el futuro hare mención de el, bueno un saludito a mis lectores silenciosos quienes leen esta historia los adoro anímense a dejar su review y también les deseo una feliz navidad espero que la pasen bien y que disfruten al máximo, bien ya dicho esto es hora de contestar a sus reviews**

 **Seren Avro Lancaster:** ya sabia yo que alguien pensaba eso y tal vez quizás si quizás no

 **Spero Tenebris:** si pero Bee no odiara a todos los ponis si no que solo algunos (cof cof Celestia cof cof cuenta como poni cof cof) el Bee de la dimensión alterna tiene diferente actitud que el Bee que todos queremos por cierto algún día hare un capitulo largo (cof cof algún día cof cof)

 **Crimson Heart:** al rato Vor tiene fobia a la tecnología solo digo, si un día son una ternurita y al otro son adolecentes sin causa que se comportan como unos rebeldes que dicen que no quieren "esto" cuando de verdad lo quieren y nadie los entiende (como yo :D) pobre Vor espero que al menos haya podido llegar a tiempo **  
**

 **por cierto al rato encuentran algún error ortográfico es que no pude revisar el capitulo ya que me encuentro enferma y no me daba gana hacerlo y si alguien encuentra algún error avísenme para arreglarlo bueno me despido y les deseo una feliz navidad**


End file.
